The ultimate objective of the proposed research is to develop a knowledge base that will facilitate the design of health education programs in the area of osteoporosis prevention. In accomplishing this objective, we will apply and test a relatively new theory of behavior change, the precaution adoption process model. This model suggests that prior to the adoption of any given precaution, people pass through a series of stages as they move closer to action. Moreover, the model suggests that people in different stages of the precaution adoption process vary in terms of: (1) their interest in information about prevention and (2) their responses to such information. the proposed research consists of three separate studies. The first two studies will involve women in the general public between the ages of 35 and 45. Study 1 will involve a sample of 450 women; Study 2 will involve a separate sample of 500 women. All data will be collected via mailed questionnaire. The studies will focus on two behaviors frequently recommended to minimize bone loss among premenopausal women: engaging in weight-bearing exercise and consuming an adequate amount of dietary calcium. Study 1 will use a cross- sectional survey research design. Participants will complete a questionnaire assessing their osteoporosis-related knowledge, beliefs, and behaviors. Participants also will be given an opportunity to request information about osteoporosis. Study 2 will use an experimental research design. Participants will be randomly assigned to one of four groups. Women in each group will receive information about osteoporosis. The groups will differ, however, with respect to the specific types of information received. Data will be collected prior to the experimental intervention and 1, 3, and 12 months following the intervention. Data from Studies 1 and 2 will be used to assess: (1) women's knowledge, beliefs, and behaviors with respect to osteoporosis and osteoporosis prevention; (2) women's interest in information about osteoporosis; and (3) the effect that different types of information have on women's osteoporosis-related knowledge, beliefs, and behaviors. We will also assess whether any of these variables differ as a function of women's stage in the precaution adoption process. Study 3 will focus on a group at increased risk for osteoporosis, women (aged 18-45) with systemic lupus erythematosus taking at least 5 mg/day of prednisone (N=40). Data will be collected via self-administered questionnaire and chart review. Descriptive analyses will be used to assess women's osteoporosis-related knowledge, beliefs, and behaviors and what women have been told about osteoporosis and osteoporosis prevention by their physicians.